


Comfort

by MiraculousLover18



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, I'm shipping trash, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug is a good friend, Light Angst/Comfort, idk - Freeform, sad kitty needs love, these dorks are too cute I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLover18/pseuds/MiraculousLover18
Summary: Looks like Chat had a rough night. Luckily his awesome partner is there for him.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyNChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/gifts), [seasonofthegeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/gifts), [Their_Destinys_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Their_Destinys_Writer/gifts).



Ladybug was patrolling through the city. She had always loved the rush of adrenaline, the wind in her hair and not to mention Paris as a gorgeous backdrop. She landed in their usual landing spot. Looking around she didn’t spot him.  _Weird_ , she thought to herself. She opened her communicator and dialed him. No response. A knot of worry began to form in her stomach. Ladybug opened the tracker and noticed the green paw blinking, not too far off. She swung off and finally found him on the ledge of a building, legs dangling off the edge. “Cat Noir? Where were you I was getting worried sick!” “I’m sorry,’ he finally croaked. “Cat Noir?” She walked over and sat next to him. He was staring out in the distance, his eyes looking puffy and his emerald eyes, usually filled with life, now resembled shattered glass. She put an arm on his shoulder in compassion. 

Cat Noir inhaled a shaky breath. Hastily wiping any remains of tears quickly he stood up abruptly. “Heh, I uh better go m’lady, I uh-“ In that moment, Ladybug knew her partner need her the most, he was clearly not okay. Without a second thought she cut him off by tackling him in a tug. Cat Noir’s eyes widened in surprise. Slowly, he put her arms around her. A tear leaked down his face, and soon many followed. Ladybug held him tighter and he buried his face in her neck. She could feel him shaking with silent sobs. When he let go, his face tinged a tiny bit red in embarrassment. She put a hand on his face in compassion and understanding. He leaned against it and closed his eyes. “Please tell me what’s wrong,” she asked gently. He was silent for a second, looking down ears flat on his head. “If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine, just know I’m here for you.” He looked up his eyes a bit damp. It was his turn to tackle her in a hug. “Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me,” he said. “Of course Chaton, were partners and I will always be here. Until the very end. I promise.” He gave a real smile for the first time, lighting up his features. “M’lady?” “Yeah Kitty?” 

 “Can, can I do something please?” Cat Noir asked quietly.  Ladybug felt her cheeks flush up. He suddenly leaned his head on her shoulder. Ladybug’s mouth formed an ‘o’ in surprise. At first it was hesitant, like he wasn’t sure if she was ok with that, but once she wrapped an arm around it, he instantly relaxed. A few minutes passed by, just basking in the other’s comforting presence. Soon Ladybug heard deep, slow breathing and peered over. Cat Noir, out of pure exhaustion had passed out. She felt her face heat up. Ladybug reached out and was about to wake him up, so his identity could be kept a secret, but she hesitated. For once he looked at peace, and watching him had a strange calming effect on her. He _needed_ this. Whatever was going on his civilian life was affecting him. Whether she mentioned or not, she always saw the subtle things. The way his eyes dimmed whenever the subject of parents came up, or the way a lot of times he claimed he was fine, when he looked like he was about to break down. She wanted to help him. Gently kissing his forehead, a soft smile played on her lips. “Sleep well kitty,” she whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm complete ML trash, especially when it comes to angst lol. Hope u enjoyed.


End file.
